The Nimagi Dimension
The Nimagi Dimension is a collection of multiverses that all have one thing in common, They where created by "The One." The universes have its own version of Nimagi, each given its name by a certain theme. The list is of all universes Axel has discovered on his adventures. In the center of this dimensional cluster is a tree. A version of Yggdrasil that connects the Multiverses together, Call Lapoa Yggdra. Its branches are called the crossroads of the multiverse. Main Universe Aka Mobius #0817 Created by the God Zaruth, this is the universe contains the most cannon material. The characters here are far stronger than their other counterparts (Other than Mobius #1382) by extreme feats of strength, speed and durability. If "The One" exists it seems to have done this on purpose. This universe takes place 4 millions years A.E (After Earth) The home of the main universe Axel. Demon Hunter Universe Aka Mobius # 0259 This Universe's Mobius suffered a catastrophe that released a seal allowing demons to escape Hell and run wild on the planet. the Surviving inhabitants either go into hiding or join several demon hunting organizations to try and reclaim Mobius. Demon Hunter Axel's Universe The Cronoverse Aka Mobius #0731 This is a steampunk version of Mobius where time travel exists but it can only be found in a town called Gearport. Only a select few can hop through time with gear known time gems. This universe was the first the main cannon Axel discovered. Time Jumper Axel's Universe New Generation Universe Aka Mobius #1382 When the original Gods of Nimagi leave for the void they leave it in the hands of their chosen champion. Those Champions become the new Gods and watch over Mobius and their universe. Axel, God of Mantra lives here Feudal Universe Aka Mobius #0750 A meteor crashes into Mobius when it was still called Earth giving the human race a new metal they called Helios. They used it to improve their daily lives with extreme technological advances. Humans didn't count the metal to be so scarce within 100 years and began to fight over it. A nuclear war ensued wiping humanity out. The animals that survived mutated into Mobians and seperated into factions. Colonists, Samurai, Knights, Vikings, Monks, and Beast Tamers. Samurai Axel's Universe Marusi Universe Aka Mobius #0626 A universe dominated by magic, given to Mobius' inhabitants by dragons. Kingdoms formed and armies filled with elite warriors known as battle wizards fought for control over the country of Frelan. One being known as King of the Battle Wizards ended the fighting and united them under one banner. All was at peace until a corrupted battle wizard surfaced. The Universe of Wizard Axel Anti Mobius Universe Aka Mobius #4822 A verson of Mobius that is unlike any other. The planet has been sapped of its chaos energy and Nimagi is ruined and renamed Opama. Axel's evil version of himself, Touden lives here. Insatiable To the End Universe Aka Mobius #5391 A universe where Axel was trained by Chimera instead of Fenrir. Axel betrays the God of the underworld but is killed in battle with him. His soul gains an unprecedented amount of mantra and kills Chimera.After taking the god's life Axel returns to Mobius consumed by murderous intent. Zaruth curses the hedgehog to walk Mobius and to be hunted by the souls of the underworld til the end of time. Ghost Axel's aka Butcher's Universe The Wikiverse Aka Mobius #9999 A universe were all non cannon stories take place with beings outside the Nimagi Dimension. All the previous universes act as separate timelines. Category:Zones/Dimensions/Universes Category:Locations